Chris
by SilentWhisper43
Summary: The Story of Chris was never really told...well, it sorta was. Chris was betrayed by some of his friends because he was too strong...and he became a Blader of Hire... but when a note calls him home on urgent business...Chris has to face problems at home...will he be able to keep himself or will it mean giving up everything he loves...
1. Chapter 1: The Note

**Chris**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 1: The Note **

**Chris's POV**

"Hey, Chris!" I turn at the sound of my name being called. Gingka runs up behind me and grabs my arm. He swings around in a circle, dragging me with him. After he's done, he starts bouncing up and down really fast.

"Gingka?" I barely get out before he starts rattling off stuff.

"CHRISWESHOULDTOTALLYBATTLERIGHTNOW…YEAHRIGHTNOW, THERE'SNOBETTERTIMEORPLACE...WE'REBOTHREADYRIGHTNOW…LET'SGOTOTHESTADIUM! WHOO!"

Gingka then takes off running and Madoka follows him.

"GINGKA!" Kenta comes out next and I manage to stop him to ask what's going on.

"He and Yu had a candy eating contest…now both of them are hyped up on sugar." He runs on to try to catch the hyper-speed Gingka as he bounces around. I chuckle a little before walking inside.

"Chris?" My eyes widen as I see him standing there.

"Bobby?" I walk towards my old friend and shake his outstretched hand.

"Hey, man…it's been awhile. Sorry about what happened…"

"Ah, don't worry about it. It's in the past." I wave my hand before putting it on my hip. "So what are you doing here in Japan?"

"Ah…I came to deliver a note to you."

"For me?"

"Yeah…it's from your dad?" Anger builds tension in my throat and chest but I clear my throat, getting it under control.

"My dad…what's he want?"

"I don't know…he just asked me to track you down and give you this note. Since you were in Japan for the tournament, I'm guessing, I figured I'd come anyway. Plus Plus." He laughs.

"Well…thanks."

"Quick question. Do you know where I can find one of the Legendary Bladers to battle with?"

"They aren't battling anyone right now cause we are having a meeting in a little bit…"

"You know what…I completely forgot you were a Legendary Blader." Bobby laughs and rubs the back of his head.

"Ha-ha, I think everyone does…" I close my eyes as I laugh so the hurt doesn't show. One of my best friends from my childhood forgot I was a Legendary Blader. "Well…thanks for giving me the note and stopping by."

"No problem…talk to you later…" He waves and walks away. I look down at the piece of paper in between my index fingers and thumbs. I rub my right thumb against the parchment and it feels soft like silk…nothing less should be expected from the Weinburg family.

"Hey, Chris…" Gingka walks back in. I brace myself for his hyper activities, but just earn a weird look from him. "Um…whatcha doin'?"

"You're not still hyped-up on sugar?" I open one of my closed eyes and raise an eyebrow.

"Ha-ha...no!" He rubs his neck as his cheeks turn slightly red. "Tsubasa had a sugar cure or something like that…apparently; Yu does this a lot at their place…" Madoka and Kenta walk in behind him.

"What's in your hand?" Kenta points to the paper.

"A note from home…" I sigh and look back down at this.

"REALLY?!" Gingka starts hopping around again. "Let's read it. PLEASE!"

"Gingka," Madoka intervenes before I can say anything. "It's probably something private."

"I don't know yet." I say. They look over at me with slightly confused expressions. "I haven't read it…I just got it."

"More of a reason to open it and read it out loud." Gingka grins. All of the sudden, Madoka's laptop starts going off.

"Hello?" She opens a video chat, regretting it seconds later.

"MADOKA!" Yu and Tithi scream. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" She shushes them immensely.

"SHH! What is it?"

"The meeting's about to start and you, Gingka, Kenta, and Chris aren't here yet!" Tithi says quickly.

"Ah…we'll be up in a second." Gingka takes the laptop and grins largely at them. He then hits a button on the screen.

"Wait…Gingk…" Yu's words are cut off. Gingka hands the laptop back off to Madoka.

"Let's go so we're not late." I jab a thumb at the stairways.

* * *

**(Twenty some minutes later)**

"Oh…since we're done talking about the upcoming tournament and all that…Chris…did you read your letter yet?" Gingka bounces in his chair a little.

"What letter?" Bao asks.

"I got a letter from home today…" I pull out the paper and hold it up between two fingers. "And no, I haven't read it yet."

"Will you read it out loud?" Tithi asks innocently.

"Tithi…"

"No…it's fine…just…give me a second." I open the paper and run my fingers over the ink.

_Dear Christopher Maddox Weinburg, _

_ This is a letter requesting your return to the Weinburg household. There is some business that needs discussing with your presence needed. _

_ Thank you, _

_ Richard and DeeAnna Weinburg._

"What's that about?" Aguma comments.

"I don't know…"

* * *

** Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this story and I'm sorry it's up so late (9:15 my time). **

** So, I know this chapter was so great but it will get better. **

** I checked and Chris doesn't have a last name so I gave him one…and a middle name…and gave his parents' names. =P **

** So…yeah…this story should be updated on Mondays and I hope you continue to read it. Thanks for reading and Review please….TTYL… **


	2. Chapter 2: Returning Home

_**Me: Hey guys!**_

_**Kyoya: It's her! *sighs and rolls his eyes***_

_**Me: YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THIS STORY! *smacks him upside the head***_

_**Kyoya: You're right! I'm out!**_

_**Me: Chris, would you mind doing the honors since this is a story about you?**_

_**Chris: Eh, MK owns nothing…except herself and her laptop…**_

**Chapter 2: Returning Home**

**Chris' POV**

"So what are you going to do?" Yu asks. I lean back in my chair and read the letter again.

"I don't know."

"Who sends that kind of letter?" Madoka says suddenly. Gingka, who's sitting next to her, jumps a little and looks over at her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, that letter was too formal. If it's a letter from his dad, shouldn't it be nicer and not so cold!"

"That's my dad for you." I mutter under my breath.

"What?"

"I said, I think so too." I shrug my shoulders.

"So are you going home?" Masamune asks.

"I don't know." I stand and walk out of the room. A couple minutes later, I hear heavy footsteps behind me. Aguma's hand taps my shoulder and stops me in my tracks.

"Chris…"

"I said I don't know."

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Then what were you going to say?" I whirl around and face him. "That I should go home? I want nothing to do with them…"

"But they said they needed to speak to you!"

"Humph…probably to…"

"Chris…" Aguma says. "Shouldn't you give them the benefit of the doubt…like Gingka gave us?" I sigh.

"That's different!"

"How?"

"It…It just it, okay?!"

"What's the big deal?"

"My family's….different from most everyone's here."

"You think we care?" Aguma smiles. "It doesn't matter. We're still your friends and we'll be there for you."

"My…" I sigh again. It's no use. "Alright, fine." I meet his eyes. "I'll go see what they want."

"Okay."

"Aguma…"

"What's up?"

"Would you come with me?" My eyes look down and I scratch my chin with my finger. "I was going to ask Gingka and Madoka too."

"Sure." Aguma playfully punches my shoulder. "I'll go ask 'em."

"Thanks."

* * *

**The Next Morning at an American Airport**

"Gingka…next time, don't eat so many peanuts." Madoka comments as I help her off the stairs. Aguma carries her suitcase over his shoulder along with his bag and she walks over to take it from him.

"I was hungry and that's what sounded good at the time." I smile as Gingka rubs his stomach while descending down the stairs. I wave to the pilot, an old family friend. He gives me a thumbs up and continues shutting my family's private jet down.

"Young Master Chris…" An older voice says behind us. I turn and see my butler and maid standing there. The maid steps forward.

"Young Master, how you've grown." She says.

"Kari!" I embrace her and smile. This brings back good memories…the few I have.

"Who's this?" Gingka asks.

"This is my maid, Kari, and my butler, Sebastian." I introduce. "Kari, Sebastian, this is Gingka Hagane, Madoka Amano, and my Aguma Ji."

"A pleasure to meet the Young Master's friends." Sebastian steps forward. He shakes the boy's hands and kisses Madoka's hand, causing her to blush.

"A pleasure." Kari curtsies and shakes their hands.

"Well, let's get going, shall we?" I say.

"I'm afraid we can't." Sebastian says before coughing. "There is one last person who came to pick you up, Young Master."

"Who?" Kari walks over to the waiting limo and opens the door.

"CHRIS!" Out pops my younger sister, Fiona.

"FIA!" She runs over and jumps into my arms.

"Chris! I missed you!" She pulls back and smiles at me.

"I missed you too, kiddio!" I ruffle her hair. She then looks around me and screams when she sees Madoka.

"What?" Gingka asks. He whips out his bey and so does Aguma. Fia runs over to Madoka and grabs her hands.

"CHRIS GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, why else would you bring home a girl?!" Fia grins/giggles at me.

"I'm not his girlfriend, sweetie. I'm a bey mechanic. I came along so if any beys broke, I could fix them." Madoka saves.

"Oh…good, Franny will be happy then."

"Who's Franny?" Gingka asks.

"She's Chris fiancée!" Fia grabs Gingka's scarf and runs to the car. "LET'S GO!" Gingka grabs his scarf and makes funny choking sounds as Fia pulls him to the limo.

"I'll explain later." I say as I walk to the car. This is going to be a long trip…

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Sorry this is up late. I have been having a really bad case of Writer's Block. **

** So what'd you think of this chapter? I thought it was cool and sorry if anyone was OOC…I was trying…. **

** So…I will update this again in two weeks on July 14. The reason why and the update list are on my profile. Go take a look and you'll see when I will update certain stories. **

** Thanks for reading. Review please! TTYL!**

**PS: What'd you think of my new OP? Should I continue doing it like that or go back to what I normally do? **


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Family

**Me: WHAT'S UP!**

**Chris: Hey…what's this about me having a fiancée!**

**Me: I don't know what you're talking about!**

**Chris: PLEASE! You typed the last chapter and you know exactly what I'm talking about…and why did you have to bring her in NOW! Couldn't you have hurt her in a car accident or something?!**

**Franny: What's the matter, don't you like me?!**

**Chris: *Squeals like a little girl on helium and hides behind me***

**Me: Franny, would you mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Franny: MK owns nothing…cause I OWN EVERYTHING! *laughs evilly***

**Me: I think that will work…**

**Chris: *Whispers and cowers behind me* I told you she's crazy!**

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Family…and the Crazy Fiancée! **

**Chris's POV **

"So…you have a fiancée?" Gingka tries to break the silence. I sigh and look over at Fia. She kicks her legs a little and smiles back up at me.

"Yeah…Franny's her name!" Fia interjects. She throws her arms open and grins. "She's kinda…well, you should ask Chris how she is…he spends more time with her then we do…when he's home that is!" Fia laughs a sweet innocent laugh.

"Francesca Amora Carter…her parents own a large company that works with the WBBA."

"Really?" Madoka says.

"Yeah." I push my hand through my bangs, which magically fall down between my eyes again.

"You don't seem very happy to see her?" Aguma notes.

"You'll see why when we get there." We sit in silence the rest of the way and soon arrive at the giant mansion I used to and still have to call home.

"DUDE?!" Gingka runs up to the porch and tries to look all the way up. He quickly falls over on his butt and turns to look at me. "YOU'RE RICH?!"

"Our parents are." Fia hops up to him. "So?"

"I didn't know that."

"Wait, if your parents are rich, why did you become a blader for hire?" Madoka taps my shoulder.

"Please hold all questions till we get inside…you'll see for yourself."

"Come on…let's go in!" Fia starts hopping in place. "Everyone wants to see you."

"Alright." I grab Fia's hand and walk to the door. Sebastian beats me there and opens it for me.

"CHRISSY-POO!" The annoying high pitched voice screeches as I'm tackled and we fall down the porch stairs. "CHRISSY-POO! I missed you!"

"Chrissy-Poo?" My three friends ask in unison.

"Yep, my CHRISSY-POO!" She grabs my neck and rubs our cheeks together. "He's my adorable, sweetie-poo, that's for sure!"

"Franny!" I try to push her off me and get her hair out of my mouth. "Franny, get off please!"

"Oh…okay." Franny stands up and brushes off her dress.

"Franny." I brush off my jacket. "These are my friends, Gingka Hagane, Madoka Amano, and Aguma Ji."

"Yeah, whatever!" She looks at her nails and completely ignores the hellos from my friends.

"Guys, this is Franny."

"Hi." Most of them say.

"Chrissy-Poo!" She whines and shows me her nail. "I got dirt on it."

"So." Gingka shrugs. "Brush it off and you'll be fine."

"Brush…it…off!" Franny screeches angrily! "I CAN'T JUST BRUSH IT OFF! THESE NAILS WERE JUST DONE AND COST A FORTURE! THEY COST MORE THAN YOU'LL MAKE IN YOUR LIFETIME." Franny finishes screaming in Gingka's face and grabs my arms. "Chris and I are going to go get these fixed! LET'S GO CHRIS!" She drags me off inside before I can object.

Franny stops the closest staff member and forces them to take us to her nail salon. There we see my other older sister, Lizzie.

"Chris….long time no see!" She walks over and hugs me. Franny had demanded to have her nails fixed immediately so I'm waiting in the waiting room.

"Lizzie…it's so good to see you." My siblings and I all look alike…except our eyes…that's the one difference. I have purple. Lizzie's are green. Fia's are grey. My brother, Dio, has blue. But other than that, we all look exactly alike.

Lizzie has long blond hair pulled back into a loose braid with strands of her in her face. She uses one finger to push her grey glasses frames back on her face. She wears a pretty black and white dress that reaches her knees. She pulls her little sweater down a little and smiles at me. She also wears black sneakers and carries a bag full of books.

"So, where has my little bro been all this time?" Lizzie smiles.

"Around the world…defeating evil "gods" from ancient times…the usual…" I shrug playfully.

"Well." She laughs. "It sounds like you've been busy." She pauses for a moment and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. "So what brings you back home?"

"I got a letter from dear old dad saying he needed to talk."

"Cut him some slack, Chris. He isn't young anymore."

"I know…I just…I'm not looking forward to meeting with him. And then there's Franny to deal with."

"Ugh. Poor Chrissy-Poo!" Lizzie claps her hands together and gives me her best puppy dog eyes…over her glasses rim. "I'm sorry about that." She laughs and puts her hands down before whispering. "We've done EVERTHING we can to get rid of her but it won't work…"

"I tried that before I left."

"Well…I have to go…I'll see you at dinner…and your friends too?"

"Yeah. I had some friends come with me. I know you'll like them." I smile.

"Other bladers?"

"Yeah, but they're cool."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later." She walks past me but stops. "Chris?"

"What?"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"What?"

"Beyblading? Did you enjoy yourself when you left home? Was it fun?" Memories of my old friends betrayal and other bad memories flood through my head.

"Yeah." I focus on the newer ones…with my true friends. "Yeah…it was."

"Good…then…" She pauses and glances away. "Then…I'm glad you left." She leaves with that, leaving me slightly stunned. Lizzie…she was the one who pleaded with me not to go. She was in tears, begging me not to go…she was the only reason I had stayed as long as I had.

"CHRIS!" Franny comes back out.

I really study Franny's looks this time. It's been a couple years since I've seen her and she's changed. Her previously long black hair had been chopped short and hung around her face. She had big amber eyes and a nice smile…when you didn't upset her. She wore a white shirt with a peach pink mini skirt and high heels. She pushes her little purse strap over her shoulder and grabs my wrist.

"Why are you staring at me? Never mind. Let's go. We're having tea in the garden back at your house!" Franny smiles big.

"Um?" I shake my head. "No…"

"Eh?" She gives me a sassy look and places one hand on her hip. Her eyes glare at me, waiting for the reason I have defied her

"I have my friends. I need to show them around and all that."

"You can do that later or your butler can. You're having tea with me in garden."

"Franny…"

"LISTEN!" Franny snaps loudly. "You're having tea with me in the garden, whether you want to or not! I am your fiancée and you are going to spend time with me…no more of this beyblade stuff or friends! You're mine!" She drags me out before I can object. "NOW LET'S GO!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. What'd you think? Franny's a spoiled brat. For those who were hoping she wouldn't be….sorry, she has been one since I decided to do this story. **

** However, I really like Lizzie. She's one of my favorite characters in this story. She's so sweet and really loves Chris…but you are all going HATE me in the next chapter…**

** So anyway…OH! Okay…so I forgot to put this in the last chapter but I saw this funny video and it had a comment in it about all the butlers out there being named Sebastian (In fiction). So…I have a butler in this story and he needs a name…what better name then…SEBASTIAN! =P **

** Alright…sorry this is late…I got my school books a couple days ago and I've been trying to get ready for school. And Snowfall should be updated on Saturday…I have really bad writer's block on it right now…sorry for the Snowfall readers, I know you want an update…I'm trying. **

** Okay…well, it's like 12:20 am where I am so I gotta get some sleep. Thanks for reading. Review please and tell me your thoughts. TTYL!**

**PS: Because I'm an idiot and didn't get this typed out till late at night...this chapter wasn't beta-ed so...yeah. Bye. ;p**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Rest of the Fam

**Me: WHAT'S UP, MY PEEPS?!**

**Chris: Why are you talking like that?**

**Me: Cause I feel like it! Just Kidding, I don't know.**

**Chris: You okay?**

**Me: I don't know. I fell on bike the other day and now my wrist really hurts. =P That and I'm really tired but I'm here…**

**Chris: Are you sure about that?" *Waves hand in front of her face***

**Me: I'm…*Yawns* just fine… (Lol, made you yawn now didn't I? I yawned twice…=D)**

**Chris: Whatever, MK doesn't own anything except herself, her laptop, and her hurting wrist.**

** Cheshire: HEY GUYS, GUESS WHAT?! I'M IN THIS CHAPTER; KEEP A CLOSE LOOK FOR ME, KAY?! **

**Chapter 4: Meeting The Rest of the Family...**

**Gingka's POV**

"Here's your room." Fia says as she opens a door. A large bed sits in the middle of the room. A dresser with a mirror attached sits on the opposite wall so you can see yourself when you sit on the bed. The bay window has a wooden chest under it with cushions so you can sit there and look out the window.

"This is my room?" I run in and jump on the bed. "THIS IS AWSOME!"

"All the guest rooms are set up like this." Fia says. She, Aguma, and Madoka enter and walk over to the bed.

"It's really pretty!" Madoka and Fia talk for a moment about the beauty of the room and different girl things like that…you know, the ones that make my head hurt. Aguma just stands there looking at a picture on the wall. I slide over to the other side of the huge bed and peek under the covers. A pair of dark eyes opens and stares at me. A green glow in the dark smile appears under it and I let out a scream. I jump back on the bed and pull my knees up to my chest.

"What's wrong?" Aguma raises an eyebrow.

"Something's under the bed!" I squeal.

"Gingka…there's no such thing as monsters under the bed…I thought your dad said you got over that when you were like…11."

"I was 10, thank you very much!" I object. "And there is something under there!"

"Hold on!" Fia walks over and pulls the sheets up, looking under the bed.

"What is it?" Madoka asks as Fia gets under the bed and pulls out a small boy.

The boy looks like a lot like Chris, just a younger, weird-dressed version. He has ruffled blond hair from being under the bed with a headband that has blue cat ears on it. His blue eyes stare at me creepily and I see he has a pair of glow in the dark vampire teeth in his mouth. He wears cat costume that is black with blue strips on it. He even has a cat tail and big gloves and shoes that look like cat paws.

"Dio! What has Mommy said about hiding under beds and creeping people out?!" Fia chastises.

"THERE YOU ARE?!" A small girl that wears almost an identical outfit except it's purple and pink stands in the doorway. Her pigtails bounce as she does. "FOUND YOU!"

"Cheshire and I were just playing." Dio says. He slaps his sister's hand away and runs to go see his friend, Cheshire. The two run off and are gone in seconds.

"Who was that?" Aguma asks.

"The youngest Weinburg, Dio, and his friend, Ashlyn Sanders…sorry, she likes to be called Cheshire."

"Okay, whatever."

"Come on, I'll show you two your rooms." She looks at me. "You can stay here if you want. Like I said earlier, the rooms are basically the same."

"Okay…you guys okay with that?"

"Yeah." Madoka waves. "See ya later." The three leave and I lay on my bed. As I start thinking, I realize how much Chris and his siblings look like. Dio is almost an exact copy, and so is Fia.

Fia has the same blond hair but it's cropped short around her face. She has pieces pinned back from her face by yellow barrettes. She has pretty grey eyes that sparkle a lot, especially when she's excited. She wears a small yellow shirt that has a black band at her waist. It then continues down to the top of her thigh and meets her black and yellow vertically stripped skirt that ends a couple inches above her knees. She wears a pair of knee-high socks that you can see the tops of under her skirt with a pair of black tennis shoes.

"Hey." Madoka taps my knee. "Gingka, you awake?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You had your eyes closed and you weren't moving."

"I was just thinking about how much Chris and his siblings look like."

"I was thinking about that too. We meet his older sister in the hallway near my room. Apparently we're in the same hallway and stuff but…" Madoka tells me what she looks like and I'm just like: This proves my point even more! She agrees and we continue talking in my room. The two of us lay on our bed until Chris' older sister, Lizzie comes and says it's time for dinner.

* * *

**Earlier that afternoon**

**Chris's POV**

"Franny. I need to go talk to my dad. He sent me a letter and said we needed to talk ASAP!" I try to push her off my arm.

"But, Chrissy-Poo!" She cries. "Don't you love me?!"

"NO COMMENT!" She lets go and stomps off.

"FINE!" She yells. I sigh and realize the apology for that is going to suck, big time. Why my parents arranged my marriage to her…I have no idea…couldn't they sick her on someone else? Actually, I wouldn't even sick her on Nemesis. Even He doesn't deserve it.

I walk inside and go to my father's study.

The door's shut and memories rush through my mind. Feelings of fear and disappointment fill me and I cast my eyes down. I've been in there too many times for the wrong reasons. I raise my hand and knock on the door. Best to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Come in." The gruff voice says. I open the door and the smell of smoke fills my lungs. I cough and grimace a little. I had forgotten…my father smokes.

"Hello, Father." I bow a little out of habit. The chair he sits in turns around and I can feel his eyes on me.

"Christopher." I stand and meet his harsh purple eyes. That was the thing I hated the most…out of the four kids, I looked the most like my father.

"You said you needed to speak to me."

"You know why?"

"I'm not giving up Beyblade. If that's all, then I'll be leaving tonight." I start to leave when he coughs.

"That's not it." He coughs again. "Christopher…you need to take over the company."

"I said I don't want it." I throw my arm out to try to make my point. "I don't want any of this. Give it to Lizzie; it's been her dream to run the company!" I shout a little. His eyes narrow and mine go down.

"I can't." He coughs.

"Why not?! What do you have against your daughter taking the company?! What has she done?!" I shout again. I'm not standing down on this. I don't want it and Lizzie does. I will convince him to give it to her.

"I can't give it to Lizzie!"

"WHY NOT?!"

"BECAUSE SHE'S DYING!" He shouts at me before coughing badly again.

"What?" The word escapes my mouth quietly. Lizzie's…dying?

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I told you you were going to hate me for this chapter. So the news is out, Lizzie is dying. Here comes the hate mail. =P **

** So yeah…Um…I can't think of anything else to say…**

** Oh, what'd you think of Cheshire appearing? It's been a while since I've used her in a story. So I figured I'd bring her back. You'll see her again in later chapters. **

** And what'd you think of the whole arranged marriage thing with Chris and Franny? That will be explained better in the next chapter. **

** So thanks for reading. Hope you liked it and review please. TTYL!**

**PS: This chapter was not beta-ed because FF won't let me upload anything as a DocX and is barely letting me edit this chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5: Advice

**Me: *Holds giant shield* Konnichiwa…**

**Chris: Why are you doing that?**

**Me: Cause a ton of people aren't happy Lizzie's dying.**

**Chris: YOU THINK I AM?!**

**Me: *Squeals and hides behind shield***

**Lizzie: Chris, It's okay. I'm sure that MK has a good reason for this. *Smiles and embraces Chris* It'll be okay, you'll see.**

**Me: Lizzie, since you're like the only one who doesn't want to kill me, would you do the disclaimer?**

**Lizzie: Of course. *Lets go of Chris and steps forward* MK owns nothing except herself and her laptop…and the OCs in this story. *Smiles* Enjoy, everyone.**

**Chapter 5: Advice **

** Chris's POV **

"What?" I repeat. "Lizzie's dying…" Shock steals the breath from my lungs.

"Yes." My father stands from his chair and places his cigarette in the ash tray. He walks over to the front of his desk. "She has cancer."

"But…" My lungs burn for air.

"We found out a couple weeks ago. It's terminal. They found a tumor in her brain and they can't operate or do anything like that." He sighs. He looks at me and a worried look comes over his face. "Christo..."

Everything goes black and I feel myself fall backwards.

* * *

**Lizzie's POV**

"Lizzie! Lizzie!" Fia runs in frantically. Everyone is sitting waiting for Chris and our dad to come eat.

"What is it?" I stand and meet her. She tries to speak but it out of breath and can't.

"What juicy details do you have?" Dio and his friend Cheshire joke.

"Hold on." I make a stop motion with my hand. I turn back to Fia. "What?"

"Chris fainted!" One of Chris's friends, Gingka, jumps to his feet.

"What?!"

"Daddy told him about you and he fainted." Fia looks panicked. "Daddy called an ambulance." Just then, the sirens sound as the ambulance pulls up.

"It's okay." I pat Fia's shoulder and tell her to sit down.

"Mom, what's going to happen?" Dio asks.

"It'll be okay." Our mom walks over and embraces Fia and Dio.

"I'm going with them." I run out and find Chris on a stretcher. My dad stands there with a slightly worried expression.

"Let's go." He turns and heads for a car.

"No." I say and walk towards the ambulance. I get in and watch as they close the doors. My father simply keeps walking and gets in his car. I look at Chris's pale face and just imagine what he looked like when he heard the news.

We're at the hospital soon enough and Chris is rushed inside. I talked to the paramedics and they had said he had stopped breathing from shock and it was just to make sure he was okay.

"But you couldn't do that at the house?"

"Not when he wasn't responding. We tried everything and the boy wouldn't breathe right. We have no choice but to bring him here."

"Thank you." I say and they leave. I hear footsteps behind me and I keep my eyes forward. My father just sighs and sits in a seat beside me. I don't move but I look the other way. I know he won't say anything about me saying no, but…

"Are you the Weinburgs?" A doctor asks.

"Yes." I answer. "Why?"

"Your son is fine. Just to be sure, we are going to keep him for a little bit to steady his breathing and then he can go."

"Thank you." The man nods and leaves.

"I said I wanted to tell him." I mutter.

"What?"

"I said I wanted to tell him!" I turn to my dad. "I told you to let me tell Chris about it."

"I'm sorry, Lizzie, but the company…"

"Oh, so the company comes over your own daughter?!"

"NO! Never, however…"

"What?" I throw my hands in the air. "What is so important about your stupid company?! Does Chris even know what you do?! That you funded that H.D. Academy place and technically helped to try to destroy Beyblade?!"

"Beyblade…"

"…is something close to Chris's heart." I finish his sentence with a glare. He huffs and crosses his arms. I'm the only one of my siblings who can argue with my dad like this. I've always been Daddy's favorite and I use it to my advantage all the time.

"Lizzie."

"You can see him now." A nurse comes to tell us. I nod and walk with her. When footsteps don't follow, I sigh heavily. I stop outside the door and thank the nurse.

Taking a deep breathe, I open the door. Chris sits there with an oxygen mask over his face. He looks out the window until he hears me enter.

"Lizzie." My name comes out mumbled through the mask. He tries to remove it when I stop him.

"Leave it. I want my brother alive and breathing awhile longer."

"Lizzie, are you really dying?" The words come out mumbled again and I can tell he's getting frustrated. I hand him a small pad of paper and a pen.

"Yes, I'm really dying." I answer the first question while he writes the next.

_Why didn't you tell me? _

"I was going to. I told Dad to let me do it but he didn't." I huff.

_How Long? _

"They gave me three months." His eyes widen and he looks away.

_Is that why Dad called me home? _

"Yes."

_That's why Dad said I have to take the company too? _

"Yeah…"

_Does this mean I have to marry Franny? _

"Ha-ha, I don't know." I laugh.

_Can't Dad hold onto the company till Fia or Dio are ready? _

"I'm trying to convince him to. Don't worry, we'll find a way around this so you can be a blader still!" I smile.

_Are you mad at me? _

"Why would I be mad at you?"

_Because you had to give up Beyblade for me…_

"I chose to do that so you could be a blader…I could see it in your eyes the moment you held a bey at three." I smile at the memory. "You were born to be a blader. You had that spark in your eyes."

_Thank you. Lizzie? _

"What?"

_When I'm out of here, you wanna battle? _

"I haven't battled since you started, remember?"

_But you still have your bey hidden in your room, right? _

"Yeah?"

_So my friend Gingka is really good and could help you get back into it, just enough for one battle. _

"We'll see." I stick my tongue out and we share a laugh. Chris's attempt to laugh through the mask is so funny sounding it makes us laugh harder.

"Amen." Chris's eyes widen as he looks at the figure in the door.

"Daddy." I don't look back.

"Christopher. Elizabeth."

"It's Lizzie and Chris." I correct. He sighs and walks in.

"Christo…Chris, the doctor said you're ready to leave if you feel like it."

_Alright. _

"Let's go." I stand and move for the door. A hand grabs my arm and stops me.

"Lizzie…may I speak to you outside?"

"No." I huff and brush a piece of hair back. I look up and meet my father's eyes. I jerk my arm away and walk out. "Chris. I'll make sure you're ready." I smile at him and leave.

As I walk away, my heart shatters…now he knows. I guess that makes it true. I run through the hall and stop in an almost empty one. A boy, maybe ten, sits down the hall with his knees drawn up to his chest.

"What's your name?" I hear the question barely voiced. I turn and look at the lost expression on his face.

"Lizzie…" I try for a smile. "What's yours?"

"Leo."

"Oh. That's a nice name."

"Yeah." Leo puts his head down and pulls his body together.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything." He looks up. "My dad's dying of pneumonia." A tear slips from my eyes and many come from his. "I've never gotten along with him. We've always fought and now he's dying. I may fight with him but I don't want him to die." Leo starts to sob and puts his head down. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Leo." I wait for him to look up and I pull him close. "You love him. If you know you don't have long…you make every moment count. You forgive each other and you love each other the way should have from the start." I have to stop because I can't speak anymore. The tears are coming too hard for me to continue you. Leo pulls back.

"Why are…"

"You…" I sob. "You make sure he knows you love him and he'll do the same." I stand up. "Excuse me." I run back towards Chris's room.

Sometimes…it sucks giving advice because sometimes…you need to hear the hard lesson too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

** Sorry if this is a sad or confusing chapter. ALSO, Sorry if I didn't get the medical stuff right or anything. I needed Chris in the hospital so…I tried to work something out. If it doesn't work then we'll say I used my magic FFA powers to make it happen and possible. =P **

** I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry that it wasn't up on Saturday. I left Saturday afternoon and didn't get back till late Sunday night. I also got a little sick last night so I went to bed early. But I got it up today so, we're good. =D **

** So, what'd you guys think of Lizzie's POV most of the chapter? I hope she was okay. **

** Kay, Kay. Thanks for reading and Review please. Talk to you guys on Saturday. =D **

** PS: CONGRATS TO InsanityQueen! You're my 25****th**** reviewer! *snaps fingers and yummy cake and goodies appear at her house.* Have fun. Thanks for all the reviews. =D**

**PSS: (I think that's how you do it?) Anyway, I reveal a couple things in here that will come to play in the next several chapters. You won't be left hanging. =P**

**PSSS: Maybe I should stop with these things but I go to post this chapter and I remember something. I tried something new this chapter, I beta-read my own chapter. I probably did a bad job but if you see anything, let me know. I just wanted to try it for fun. Galaxy is my beta so she's do the rest but...just so you know. Thanks for reading all my PS thingys. **


	6. Chapter 6: The Last Goodbye

**Me: Hey guys.**

**Chris: Why am I in the hospital?**

**Me: Cause you needed to be…I let you go. **

**Chris: That's not a reason.**

**Me: Well, now it is.**

**Chris: Not fair.**

**Fia: Hey guys, I'm here for the disclaimer today. =D**

**Me: Go for it, Fia.**

**Fia: *Inhales deeply when Dio pops up***

**Dio: *speaking quickly* MK OWNS NOTHING EXCEPT HERSELF AND HER LAPTOP! MWAHAHAHAHA, I GOT IT FIRST!**

**Fia: NO FAIR! MOM!**

**Me: Siblings…ya gotta love 'em. *sticks tongue out* Enjoy. Just warning you…you may want tissues for this chapter…**

**Chapter 6: The Last Goodbye**

**Chris's POV**

It's been three weeks since I found out about Lizzie. I've spent a ton of time with her but it doesn't feel like enough. Gingka, Madoka, and Aguma had to go back to Japan for different reasons. Gingka's dad called him and said he needed Gingka back ASAP. Madoka had to go back for her shop and Aguma needed to go help Bao and the others train for some upcoming tournament.

Now, I'm hiding in a closet that is way too small for me. Lizzie said we'd play hide and seek with Dio, Cheshire, and Fia. Cheshire and I are the only two who haven't been found yet. Lizzie is playing seeker…she's slowly getting worse. She's so pale and can't do much anymore.

I pull my knees close to my chest. I bet if anyone I knew from Japan saw me, they would wonder who am I and what did I do with Chris… I scoff at my own comment.

"FOUND YOU!" The voice shouts. The door doesn't open but I hear the rustling of fabric. "Man…I thought he'd be here." Fia's voice sounds disappointed. "CHRIS!"

"Idiot!" Dio's voice shouts. "He's not going to answer!"

"It was worth a try." Fia shouts back. The two of them start to fight when I hear something stop them. I can't make out whose voice it is but suddenly I hear running feet and shouting.

"CHRIS! CHESHIRE! COME OUT! GAME OVER! LIZZIE COLLASPED!" At that, I burst out of the closet and fall straight onto Fia.

"What?!"

"Can't breathe!" She squeaks. I stand up and help her up too.

"What did you say?"

"Lizzie collapsed. Daddy's taking her to the hospital." Fia grabs my wrist. "Come on." We rush out and find our mom in the car with Cheshire and Dio.

"Buckle up." Mom says. She pulls out and drives to the hospital.

"Daddy!" Fia calls. He turns and hugs Fia and Dio. Mom joins in and Cheshire and I stand there awkwardly.

"What's going to happen to Lizzie?" Dio asks.

"She'll be fine." Cheshire speaks. The girl flips some hair over her shoulder and tugs on one of her cat ears. "Like always."

"Mr. Weinburg." The same doctor from a couple weeks ago when I collapsed walks towards us.

"Yes?"

"Your daughter is able to be seen. She's asked to speak to each one of you separately. She would like to speak to Dio first." The doctor raises an eyebrow. Dio steps forward.

"Can my friend come with me?" He reaches out his hand towards Cheshire, who walks forward to take it.

"Of course." The doctor leads them back to the room and the rest of us are left to wait in the waiting room.

About ten minutes later, Dio and Cheshire come back with a nurse. Dio runs to Mom and starts crying. Cheshire pats his back and turns to Fia.

"Your turn." Fia holds out a hand and Cheshire smiles. She takes it and goes back with Fia. Ten minutes pass and Fia comes back. She starts sobbing too. My father stands and goes next.

This time…fifteen minutes pass before he returns. He takes Dio and Fia and Mom goes. Again, fifteen minutes pass and she comes back.

Now it's my turn.

"I'm not holding your hand." I turn to the voice. Cheshire stands there with her hands on her hips. "I don't care how much you beg…I won't do it." She huffs and turns away.

"Thanks, Cheshire." She turns back at my statement.

"No problem." She sniffles a little. "Besides…I think these guys need me here." She pats Fia and Dio on the back and smiles. "So get your little tush in there and talk to your sister."

"I will." I start to leave when she grabs my sleeve.

"Chris…"

"What?"

"Make…make sure she knows how much you love her…" Cheshire's eyes start to water.

"I will." She releases my sleeve and I follow the nurse.

"Here." The nurse says as we stop at a door.

"Thanks." She nods and leaves. I raise a fist and knock on the white wood.

"Come in…" Lizzie's soft voice says.

"Thanks." I push the door in and Lizzie's eyes catch me. The first thing I notice is how tired she looks.

"Hey, little brother." She pats the side of the bed. "Come sit down over here." I shut the door and obey.

"What's up?"

"I guess…nothing much." Lizzie tries a weak laugh. "Listen I have some things I need to tell you."

"Lizzie…"

"Chris."

"Don't talk like that…"

"Ha, you don't know how many times people have told me that." Lizzie chuckles. "Just listen, please."

"Fine." I look at my shoes for a minute.

"Chris…no matter what happens to me, I want you to continue beyblading." I open my mouth and she claps her hands. "Let me finish. I talked to dad and told him to let you continue beyblading. That he can hold onto the company till Dio or Fia wants it." She coughs a little. "Beyblade is close to your heart. I told dad to be more open to that. I know you and him don't always get along, but I want you to try to get along better for me."

"Lizzie…"

"I'm not done yet. I want you to keep living. Don't stop just because of me. I want to know my brother will be okay…" She coughs. "And Chris…"

"What?"

"I love you, little brother…" She leans forward for a hug and I comply. "I'll always love…" She stops and her body goes limp.

"Lizzie…" I ask. I pull my head back to look at her. "Lizzie?" Her eyes are closed and she has a small smile on her face. "Lizzie, Lizzie, wake up!" I shake her shoulder.

"SOMEONE HELP!" I shout. "Lizzie! No! No!" The nurse and doctor come in. They take Lizzie and feel for her pulse.

"Call it." The nurse says.

"Elizabeth Weinburg. 4:25 pm…" The doctor continues but I hear nothing. I run out of the room and tears start to slip. I run to the nearest empty run and pound my fists against the window.

"God! Please, bring her back! I'll do anything! I give up beyblade for good! I'll take the company…I'll be good! I'll MARRY FRANNY AND WON'T SAY A WORD! Just please…" I slid to my knees, my fists still on the warm glass. "Please bring her back…I'm begging you! GOD PLEASE!" I sob. "Bring Lizzie back…please…"

* * *

_Written in Memory of Elizabeth Lynn Weinburg._

* * *

**Okay…Let me grab some tissues first. *Sniffles and blow nose loudly* Oh gosh…this was a sad chapter to write. But you know what was even worse, I didn't even cry once. I'm so fricking heartless, I like don't cry at anything! You want proof, I didn't cry once the entire time I watched Clannad and Clannad: After Story. If you haven't seen them, go watch them with like 20 boxes of tissues. If you have, then you know how heartless I am. ='p**

**So, Lizzie died in this chapter. =( And Chris scene at the end was so hard to write. He was pleading with God to bring her back and I…oh gosh.**

**Anyway, I hope you still read after this cause Chris has some stuff he has to deal with afterward… Thanks for reading, and Review please. TTYL.**


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking Point

**Me: *coughs***

**Fia: What's wrong with you?**

**Me: I'm a little sick…**

**Fia: That's sucks for you.**

**Me: Mean much?**

**Fia: YOU KILLED OFF MY SISTER!**

**Me: Sorry.**

**Fia: Yeah, me too.**

**Me: You wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Fia: *walks away silently***

**Me: Well then…I don't know who should do it now.**

**Dio: DO IT YOURSELF JERK!**

**Me: Nobody loves me *Coughs* I own nothing except me and my laptop.**

**Chapter 7: Breaking Point**

**Fia's POV**

It's been two weeks since Lizzie died. I still can't get over it. Daddy yelled at one of the doctors for a while because he said Lizzie still two months or more left. The doctor said that was a maximum of time she had. Lizzie could have died a day after her diagnoses.

What scared me the most is Chris. When Dio and Cheshire found him, he was collapsed on the floor. He wouldn't wake up for a couple days. When he did, though, his eyes were like doughnuts…glazed. Mom said it wasn't the good kind though.

Now, Chris won't beyblade…at all. He won't even look at it. I'm so scared. Franny and I went to see him the other day and the two of them got along. Franny was sweet (Which was really unlike her) and was really worried about Chris.

But Mom said it will be okay. She called in "reinforcements"…whatever that means. All I know is that two of Chris's Japanese friends came. Gingka came back but he came with some weird guy.

The weird guy had green hair and blue eyes. He wore too small of a shirt and his pants were baggy. He kept huffing so I don't think he's very nice. That or can't breathe right…maybe's he grumpy cause he has asthma or something like that?

"What's your name?" I ask. He glares down at me and I try to mimic him.

"Kyoya."

"Kyota."

"KyoYA."

"Kyoba."

"KYOYA!"

"Kyoya."

"KYOYA!"

"That's what I said, Kyoda!" He just facepalmed and walked away. I shrug my shoulders when Gingka, who had been laughing at us, asked me a question.

"Where's Chris?"

"In there." I point to a door down the hallway. "Where he's been for the last couple days." Kyoto walks over and opens the door. He walks in, despite the loud protests of Chris. Next thing we see is Kyono or whatever dragging Chris out of the room by his hair. He continues till they reach outside.

"Leave this to us." Gingka smiles. "Kyoya and I got this."

"Okay." I watch as he leaves and joins Kyoya and Chris outside.

"What do you want?" Chris mutters.

"Get a hold of yourself." Kyoya snaps. "What happened to the confident Legendary Blader of Winter?"

"I'm him." Chris keeps his eyes down. I bit my thumb and watch them from the window.

"Yeah right." Kyoya huffs again. Seriously, what's with him and huffing all the time? "The Legendary Blade of Winter wouldn't be like this…"

"SHUT UP!" Chris takes a swing at Kyoya and lands it. Kyoya stumbles back a little and spits off to the side. Talk about gross! He then runs forward and punches Chris back.

"Get a hold of yourself and I will!"

"You don't know what it's like!" Chris knees Kyoya in the stomach and forces his elbow into the back of his neck. Kyoya then grabs Chris's waist, forcing the two of them back into the grass. Kyoya pins Chris and starts punching him over and over again.

"Stop it." I whisper. Just then, Gingka runs over, shouting.

"Hey!" He pulls Kyoya up. "We're bladers. Bladers settle things in a stadium…not with fists!" Gingka looks between them, his smile gone. "You two wanna fight this out, do it in the stadiums."

"Fine." Kyoya huffs again. Chris spits out into the ground and nods. He takes Gingka's hand and walks inside for a moment. He walks back out with his Orion bey ready in its launcher.

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"LET IT RIP!" I watch as the two small beys launch and start to fly around the stadium at amazing speeds.

"Orion! CRUSH HIM!" Chris's bey rushes forward and clashes with Kyoya's bey.

"LEONE!" Kyoya yells. Leone pushes back and the power struggle starts.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ "Lizzie, what are you doing?" I ask as I watch my older sister pant and hold a hand to her chest. _

_ "It's been a while." She smiles. "I'm beyblading." She looks at me. _

_ "What?!" I exclaim. I wave my arms and cry out. "Put that away. You know how Dad feels about Beyblade!" Lizzie just laughs. _

_ "It's okay." She turns back to the stadium. "I don't think Dad cares anymore." _

_ "What's that supposed to mean?" _

_ "You know something I've noticed about Chris when he battles?" _

_ "What?" _

_ "He's always level-headed…he never really lets his emotions get ahold of him when he's really trying." _

_ "Who are you talking about? It's Chris!" We both laugh. _

_ "I mean, he's always got a plan or at least an idea. He never attacks recklessly." Lizzie walks down the slope and picks up her bey. "I wish I could do that." _

_ "But, Lizzie." _

_ "Hey, promise me something…" _

_ "What?" _

_ "If when I'm gone…if he starts acting reckless…will you battle with him? Get him to come to his senses…for me?" My eyes widen and then look down. "Please…Fiona." She only uses my full name when I'm in trouble or she's begging me for something. _

_ "Okay." I nod my head a little and she walks over to me. Lizzie wraps her arms around me and pulls me close. _

_ "I love you, little sis." _

_ "Love you too, big sis." _

_End Flashback_

* * *

"ORION!" Chris roars. His bey races forward. From what Lizzie told me about his bey, it's not normally used for attack like that. He's battling recklessly. There's something I have to do. I run off from the battle.

Chris's POV

I don't care what happens right now. I just want to crush Kyoya for the things he's been saying. I should just get over Lizzie's death? That was the last straw and I yelled for Orion to race forward. I see something move out of the corner of my eye but I don't care. Crushing Kyoya…that's all I care about right now.

"Come on, Chris!" Gingka shouts from the sidelines. "Is that all you got?" Rage fills me. Him too? Fine, I'll crush Kyoya and then I'll crush Gingka.

"LET IT RIP!" I hear and a third bey flies into the mix. A large explosion happens and my hands instinctively move in front of my face. I grunt a little as the winds whip around me. The dust and winds clear and I see the third bey. I gasp as I look over to the blader controlling it.

"FIA!" Gingka says before me.

"Fia, go put that away, it's not for you." I shout.

"NO!" She shouts. She looks down and her voice breaks. "I promised Lizzie…" My breath shakes. "I promised…" she looks up at me, tears streaming down. "AND I'M GOING TO KEEP IT! GO, COUGER!" Her bey races forward and clashes with mine.

"Lizzie…" I mutter quietly.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. This story got so sad from the beginning to now, huh? **

** Sorry if people seemed really OOC. Chris was supposed to be, cause he's like depressed. I tried to make everyone else IC. **

** So, what'd you think of the ending with Fia entering the battle? Cool huh? **

** Alright, I can't really think of anything else so…TTYL, Review please and thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8: Finale

**Chris: She's gone.**

**Fia: Who?**

**Chris: MK. She's not here. Probably scared of what I'm going to do to her.**

**Fia: You threaten her a lot in this story. **

**Chris: She killed off Lizzie! **

**Fia: I know. **

**Me: I DON'T OWN ANYTING BUT ME AND MY LAPTOP! **

**Chris: THERE! **

**Me: Hi. Story Time! **

**Chapter 8: Finale **

**_(Flashback to 11 years ago. Chris is 3 and Lizzie is 5.)_**

**Lizzie's POV **

"Lizzie!" Chris runs up to me. "Lizzie!"

"What's up, little bro?" I ruffle his hair and he pouts at me. He tries to fix it but beams up at me.

"I going to we a Wlader!" I laugh a little at his little lisp.

"A Blader?"

"Yeah! A wlader!" Chris claps his hands happily. I smile and laugh with him till I see our dad watching us through the window.

"Hold on, Chris. I'll be right back." I relaunch my bey and tell him to watch it spin for me. Chris plops down and puts his hands on his knees, placing his chin in his palms.

"What have I told you about doing that with Chris around?" Dad asks as I get closer.

"I was just training. I wasn't yelling or anything."

"But I told you to do it when Chris wasn't around." He huffs. "It's bad enough that you are a blader."

"What do you have against Beyblade?!"

"It's a stupid sport." Dad raises his voice. "A good friend of mine when we were kids…he wasted his life with that stupid Beyblade game. That's what I have against it. I don't want my kids wasting their lives with stupid spinning tops."

"They aren't stupid." I look down. "They're a ton of fun."

"We aren't arguing about this." He looks down at me. "Make sure you don't play that game around your brother again."

"But, Daddy, look at happy he is!"

"I refuse to have TWO of my children to play that game."

"So let Chris do it!" I yell. My father's eyes widen and he slaps my cheek.

"Don't yell at me."

"I'm sorry. But, if you let Chris beyblade…I'll give it up!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just want him to be happy. Please?!"

"Fine." Dad leaves and I walk back out.

"Lizzie!" Chris gets up and holds out my bey, Cougar to me.

"Thanks, Buddy." I take the bey and run my fingers over it one more time. "Hey…how would you like to be a blader?"

"YEAH!" Chris pumps his fist in the air and begins running around the yard, rejoicing and yelling: I'm going to be a Wlader!

"Okay…first, it's Blader. B not W!" I smile.

**(Time Skip: Chris is now 6, Lizzie is 8, Fia is 2 and Dio is an infant)**

"Hey, Chris." I slowly walk towards him and he gives me a small smile.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Dad won't let Fiona or Dio be bladers…or you." Chris huffs and pushes a piece of his hair back. "He says BeyBlade is stupid."

"Do you think it is?" I take his hand and he meets my eyes.

"No! Beyblade's AWESOME!"

"Then that's what matters!" I smile.

**(Present Day)**

"Fia! Stop!"

"NO! I promised Lizzie! She loved the fact you loved Beyblade! She wanted you to be okay and to keep doing it for her!" Fia shouts.

Cougar races forwards and begins attacking Orion over and over. The two beys clash and huge explosions shake the ground. Fia wavers and falls to one knee before standing again. Another explosion blows smoke in their faces.

"Fia."

"Can't you see we're all struggling with this? I miss Lizzie too…but I'm not moping around! You can't just sit around and do nothing! Lizzie wanted us to keep living!" Another collision sends harsh winds and Chris looks down as the wind whips around him.

"I understand."

"Chris." Gingka says. The two look over as the beys collide again. "Fia's right. Lizzie would have wanted you to keep bey battling. I saw how happy she was when she saw you having fun with Orion."

"Gingka…" Orion and Cougar start to circle each other, making wide circles in the stadium.

"There is no shame in falling down…" Kyoya says, eliciting gasps from everyone. "…TRUE shame is not getting up again." * The two beys rush in and clash against each other again.

"Yeah…I guess that true." Chris smiles a little. "Thanks guys…Fia." Fia smiles and runs around the stadium. She tackles Chris with a hug and he wraps his arms around her. "I won't stop. I'll live on for Lizzie and for me too."

Orion and Cougar stop spinning and fall over at the same moment.

**(Three Months Later)**

"CHRIS!" Fia calls. She readjusts her bey belt and continues walking through the hall.

"I'm glad we agree." Fia sneaks up and leans around the corner to see Chris and his dad shake hands then hug. She smiles sweetly before it changes to a mischievous smile. She runs in as the two separate and she jumps on Chris's back.

"Well…what do we have here?" I steal his cowboy-ish hat and put it on my head. Chris is dressed the way he was when he left home…cause Fia and Dio stole his other outfits and sent it back to Japan before Chris could stop them… Don't you love express packaging!

"So…do you have to go?" Dio runs in with Cheshire.

"Yeah, who else are we going to prank and stuff?" Cheshire smiles evilly.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Chris asks.

"It's just how I smile! Jeez…" She throws her hands up in the air and we all laugh.

"I'll be back soon." Chris puts Fia down. "I heard the Dungeon Gym is doing some sort of tournament soon…"

"You bet!" Dio puffs his chest out.

"You just joined the gym recently…" Cheshire shakes her head. "Do you really think you and Fia will be ready in time?"

"Masamune, Toby, King, and Zeo said that we would be! Masamune promised me he'd see me there!" Fia says happily.

"Alright…I gotta go…Kyoya wants a rematch since a little blondie interrupted our last one…" Chris ruffles Fia's hair and kisses her forehead. He walks around giving hugs and kisses to the family…except Cheshire, who hid behind a table, hissing. He just waved to her.

"I have one more stop to make before going to the airport." Chris says to his mom.

"Stay safe…wash your clothes…change your under…"

"MOM!" Chris's face turns red and his mom laughs.

"Alright…alright. Go on. Have fun." She hugs him once more. He turns to his dad who pulls him into a hug.

"I love you son." Chris smiles as he hugs his dad.

"I love you too Dad." The two break and shake hands. Chris walks away with many goodbye calls and gets in the awaiting taxi.

(Twenty Minutes Later)

"Hey sis." Chris says as he approaches the Angel statue. He crouches down and places a small single rose down. He traces the headstone with his finger and smiles sadly. "I'm leaving again. Gotta get back to Japan for a rematch and more training. Thanks for being there for me. I love you." Chris wipes a way a single tear that starts to fall. He glances down and sees the time on his watch.

"Ah! I'm late!" He gets up and says goodbye as he runs off to the taxi. "Airport PLEASE!" Chris hops in the taxi and they take off.

"Bye Lizzie…Thanks for everything." He sits forward and rests for a second. "I'll keep my promise to you and the others…I'll keep going and be the best I can be…"

The single rose wavers in the wind and a petal is blow up to sit on top the headstone.

**Here Lies Elizabeth Lynn Weinburg, Lizzie. Beloved Sister, Daughter and Friend to All. Rest In Peace.**

* * *

**And thus is the end of Chris! *Wipes little tear away* I hope you liked it. **

** GOMEN NE! I'm sorry! I know that I went a MONTH without updating and I'm sorry! I had Writer's Block like you wouldn't believe! It was terrible! I couldn't write anything! I hated it. So I finally got it done! **

** So I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for sticking with this story. I really appricate it! I think it was a good story overall. When I think back to the night I told my brother the storyline for this story and thinking to what I wrote…it's really awesome. =) While I'm sad it's over, it feels okay. I feel like I got closure with this ending…don't know about you but…=P **

** Alright guys…The Story that comes back next is Demons…That one's almost half done and came in second on the poll so…=P **

** Also, look for The Game to be updated soon! **

** Thanks for reading this story. Over a 1000 views and 45 reviews at last count…Till my Next Story update, TTYL! **


End file.
